What I Really Meant To Say
by Tifa Lockheart05
Summary: VinTifa songfic. Tifa realizes her feelings for Vincent after he left to be with Lucrecia. Please R&R!


I do not own FF7 or the characters Tifa, Vincent or Nibelheim, duh! Nor do I own the song (What I Really Meant To Say by Cyndi Thomson). Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* = Tifa thinking  
  
/.../ = The lyrics  
  
~~~ = Flashbacks  
  
Tifa looked out the window of her home, and watched it rain. Slowly drifting off to sleep, thinking of that day...  
  
~~~  
  
They were onboard the Highwind. Tifa was on the deck thinking, about her life, love-life and..Vincent..  
  
/It took me by surprise   
  
When I say you standing there   
  
Close enough to touch   
  
Breathing the same air/  
  
Suddenly she felt someone touch her.  
  
*Vincent...?* She turned around to see the vampire-like man standing there, watching her. "Vincent! I.. I.. didn't see you.."  
  
"I noticed.." he walked up close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and blushed. "Oh, Vincent.."  
  
/You asked me how I've been   
  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine   
  
Oh but baby I was dyin'   
  
What I really meant to say   
  
Is I'm dying here inside/  
  
She wanted to cry. But she held back her tears. She knew.. she knew he wasn't going to be there long. And he was leaving soon. It hurt her. But, she tried to act happy.. in front of him. So he'd never know. How it was killing her that he was going to leave.. to see.. to be with *her*, Lucrecia..  
  
"Tifa.. I have to tell you something.." said Vincent, staring down at her.. noticing the sadness in her eyes, even though she tried so hard to hide it.  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"I'm.. leaving tomorrow..." he said  
  
"Oh.. I... see... why?" Tifa asked, but she knew why.  
  
"I think, I can finally be with Lucrecia. So I'm going back to the Waterfall tomorrow morning.. I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up with him, tears starting to flow but she quickly wiped them away. "Oh.. well, I hope it works out for you.."  
  
"Thank you, Tifa.. I must go now. Maybe we'll meet again someday.."  
  
~~~  
  
Tifa was still watching the rain, pouring down even harder. And she suddenly burst out crying. Remembering that day..  
  
/And I miss you more each day   
  
Cause not another heaven cried   
  
And baby here's the truth   
  
I'm still in love with you/  
  
*I was so stupid.. why didn't I tell him.. tell him that I loved him..?* She cried harder until her eyes were so red and she could barely see.   
  
/That's what I really meant to say   
  
And as you walked away/  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Vincent got up and she heard him. She sneaked out of her bedroom to watch him....   
  
/The echo of my words   
  
Cut just like a knife   
  
Cut so deep it hurt/  
  
*I want to scream his name so badly.. why.. why can't I?!*  
  
  
  
/I held back the tears   
  
Held on to my pride and watched you go/  
  
..watch him go..  
  
~~~  
  
/I wonder if you'll ever know   
  
What I really meant to say   
  
Is I'm dying here inside   
  
And I miss you more each day/  
  
She looked at his picture on her desk. His smile.. she missed it so much.  
  
*I wonder.. how things would've turned out if I had told him..* she started to cry again, not caring if she was loud enough for the neighbors to hear or not.   
  
/Cause not another heaven cried   
  
And baby here's the truth   
  
I'm still in love with you   
  
That's what I really meant to say/   
  
She sighed, still trying to choke back the tears, but failing.  
  
/What I really meant to say   
  
Is I'm really not that strong   
  
No matter how I try   
  
I'm still holding on   
  
And here's the honest truth   
  
I'm still in love with you   
  
That's what I really meant to say   
  
That's what I really meant to say/  
  
She looked at his picture again, and looked back out the window. The rain had stopped and she could see the stars clearer now. Tifa looked back at Vincent's picture again and smiled..  
  
"That's what I really meant to say.." she said, falling asleep with his picture in her arms.  
  
~THE END~  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: Kinda longer than I expected to make it, but oh well. ::shrugs:: I know it's not good but, I was in a rush to get it done. And you're probably wondering why I chose this song (or maybe not .) I was listening to it and it gave me the idea to make this. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Vin/Tifa fans or not. I hope at least someone thinks it's good. ^^;; 


End file.
